dirtfandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Stevenson
Christian Stevenson is a character in Colin McRae DiRT 2, DiRT 3 and DiRT Showdown. Behind the scenes Christian has compiled all the soundtracks in the recent DiRT games. He is also a DJ for Kerrang and has presented numerous extreme-sports TV shows. Roles Colin McRae DiRT 2 Christian is the announcer, commentator, and he can be heard DJ-ing in the background during menus. He also informs the player of new rewards and prizes. DiRT 3 Christian is your in-game PR manager. DiRT Showdown In Showdown, he plays the events commentator. Quotes Colin McRae DiRT 2 *''"Awesome man! You just won the X-Games America!"'' - when the player wins X-Games America *''"The race is gone! Elvis has left the building."'' - when the player wins a race *''"I hope they close the roads for the next race - wait, I think that was my job... uh, forget I said that."'' - Christian realizes he's made a pretty big mistake; too late to fix that, he's DJing! *''"Like trying to hug a shark."'' - describing extreme sports; this fortunately isn't one of them *''"I've noticed most humans like loud noise and big explosions. Just wait until the sun explodes!"'' *''"I've got a bunch of liveries for you!" - when new liveries are unlocked *"Ken Block's number is 43. That's one more than the answer to life, the universe and everything!"'' - making a smart reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *''"The point of Raid is to burn the villages and steal as much loot as you can! Oh, wait, that's a Viking raid..."'' *''"Some of these stunts these drivers do, I would definitely do at home. But then, I'm an idiot."'' DiRT 3 *''"I'll turn you into an international superstar in no time!"'' - when the player starts the DiRT Tour *''"What did I tell ya? Keep racing like that and you'll be a household name!"'' - when the player wins their first race *''"Fancy a donut?"'' - introducing the Donut Tutorial in Gymkhana Academy *''"Ah, drifting. That's how you get the crowd going. Show 'em how it's done Ken."'' - Stevenson introduces the Drift Tutorial in Gymkhana Academy *''"Ellie'll be stoked you're practising so hard."'' - when the player ends a Battersea freeride in DiRT 3 *''"Upload that footage to YouTube. It rocks!"'' - Stevenson prompts the player to utilise the video-uploading feature in DiRT 3 DiRT Showdown *''"Hey, (callname), how's it goin'?"'' - when the player begins the game *''"And they did it! They won!"'' - When the first vehicle crosses the finish line *''"DOMINATED!!!"'' - when a driver Dominates a section of the track in a Domination event *''"Aww, and they almost had it!" ''- When a lead car spins out just before the finish *''"I bet they feel good about that overtake"'' - When passing a racer vehicle *''"There's a new leader out there setting the pace"'' - When overtaking 1st place in a race *''"Sweet Overtake"'' - When Passing a racer vehicle *''"They're Moving up the Ranks"'' - When Passing a racer Vehicle *''"Someone call the police - this is illegal it's so rad!"'' - after a particularly nasty crash *''"It's like the two cars are kissing... aww."'' - when two cars have a head-on collision *''"It's like two cars crashing into each other... oh wait... they are"'' - head-on collision *''"Reminds me of two cars running into a brick wall"'' - head-on collision *''"Release the hounds!"'' - at the start of a Hard Target event *''"Spin to win"'' - when a car spins out *''"The spin-to-win tactic only works in snowboarding..."'' - when a car spins out *''"Spinning round... like a reccord... baby"'' - when a car spins out *''"I guess they think driving straight is boring" ''- when a car looses control *''"I can't wait for this one - crossovers, chaos and carnage. Let's hit the road!"'' - at the start of an 8 Ball race *''"Rubbing is racing - and that's gonna leave a mark."'' - after a side-swipe *''"Oh, and the lead car has been dissed and dismissed!"'' - when the leading vehicle in a Demolition event is wrecked *''"Gimme an O! Gimme a U! Gimme a T... tea? Yeah, I fancy a cuppa! Oh yeah, dude's out..."'' - after a vehicle has been knocked out of the ring in a Knock Out event *''"They're like a magician. Chazzam! They're back in!"'' - when a vehicle reenters the ring in a Knock Out event *''"Ram, bam, slam, thankya ma'am!"'' after a crash *''"T-Bone-a-licious!" ''- after a t-bone hit *''"Shunt!"'' - after a shunt hit *''"Can't do THAT in a hybrid!"'' - after a driver drifts in a Hoonigan event *''"Boom! Head Shot!"'' - when the player performs a Head Shot move in a Demolition event. *''"Uh-oh! Someone ragequit!"'' - after a player exits an online lobby. *''"Common! Do something already!" ''- when a player makes no contact in a rampage for a certain time *''"One, two, three, four, who wants a car war? Yeah!"'' External links * http://www.giantbomb.com/christian-stevenson/72-83768/ Category:Characters Category:Characters (DiRT 3) Category:Characters (DiRT Showdown) Category:Characters (DiRT 2)